Spencer! The Show! REBOOT (Season 2)
The 2nd season of the REBOOT has been announced around January 16th, 2019. It was confirmed it'll have 16 episodes like last season. The season is also now in production. This season will mark the first time "Spencer 2", Spencer's clone, will enter as part of the main cast. This season will also mark the first time to switch to a new animation tool (Adobe Animate CC 2019), remake the logo, as well as keep the same style the show originally had since Season 1. Animation This series will be animated with Adobe Animate CC 2019, instead of using Sony Vegas Pro 14 for green screening MS Paint images. Because Spencer Everly upgraded to Animate CC for this season (And the rest of the series), Spencer won't animate the series with 720p60 like Season 1 did. Spencer thought the downgrade to 24 FPS might be easier to push through, because animating with 60 FPS on Flash is harder than he thought. After Flash Test #1, he found a way to setup new color schemes onto Flash, so he created his own Flash .CLR file, with the original MS Paint colors, including the green screen blue eyed color Sony Vegas generates with the "Track Motion" setting. Spencer Everly will still use the original MS Paint colors for the series. He was also going to, at first, use Adobe Flash CS5.5, but he decided to upgrade to Adobe Animate CC 2019, the latest version of Adobe Animate CC. He then used a program to downgrade and to crack Adobe Animate CC 2018. But the colors couldn't be updated to set his default CLR as the default, which killed Spencer's mood over Animate CC 2018. So he decided to pay for Animate CC 2019 for then onward. He is now using Animate CC 2020 for the series. After Season 2, Episode 2, Spencer! The Show! REBOOT will have a new animating style on Animate 2020, using an XP PEN Tablet to make things more "handdrawn" in the series. Logo Spencer Everly thought a new logo would change the look and feel of the series. Spencer Everly decided to combine the nostalgia of the original series (Text on the star) and REBOOT (The star itself) together. So he made the logo and decided to use it for the rest of the series. News On October 6th, 2018, Spencer Everly releases the new theme song for this season on YouTube, introducing the 4th protagonist on the theme song. Spencer Everly didn't share any details about who "Spencer 2" is yet, but he will whenever Episode 1 of Season 2 is released to the public. On October 16th, 2018, Spencer Everly released Flash Test #3, testing out the new Adobe Animate CC program he is paying each month. Spencer thought the program was easier to use, because he made Flash Test #3 with ease. He will now use Animate CC for the series instead of Flash CS5.5. On December 3rd, 2018, during Spencer Everly's hiatus, he announces that he will upgrade the FPS setup for the season (From 15 to 24) Due to 2 frames being 12 FPS (Divided by 2), which we worked like before using Flipnote Studio (6 Speed DSi, 7 Speed 3DS) in his old animations during the Hatena times. Spencer Everly thinks this was an easier choice to do so rather than do what's before. On January 15th, 2019, Season 1's finale has been officially released to the public. Season 2 will begin on June 8th as planned, due to Spencer needing to finish college. The episodes after Episode 1 might also be delayed due to how the episodes might be released. Spencer Everly says to stick around before June, when an update gets released at that time. On March 1st, 2019, Season 2, Episode 1 got released to the public. On April 23rd, 2019, Season 2, Episode 2a got released to the public. On April 29th, 2019, the long, and overdue Spencer! The Movie! FOR REAL has began production. The movie will be in 4K 2160p yet have 24 FPS, but it won't be in the Season 2 style. It will be in the Season 1 style, due to it's overdue delay of the actual release that supposed to be released during Season 1. On August 2nd, 2019, Part 2 of the movie was released. Spencer Everly also announced that he is putting the REBOOT on hiatus to focus more on the movie. Until the movie is completed, the REBOOT is gonna be put on hold. On August 19th, 2019, the day Spencer goes back to college, Spencer Everly released Part 3 of the movie. On August 29th, 2019, Spencer announced on the community tab on YouTube that he'll release Episodes 2b-5 before April 4th, 2020, the day that Spencer Everly will be on YouTube for 10 years. On December 1st, 2019, at midnight (And silently), Episode 2 was released in it's entirety. Episodes Episode Keypoints * (Planned) = The planned date for the release of said episode. If any hiatuses happen, for each week it’ll push down a week (Like if an hiatus happens on an episode for 3 weeks, it’ll release 3 weeks later than the planned date). * (Part Number) = The episodes corresponding part, followed after with the date of release. * (Hopefully?) = The episode, hoping to release on the time that is planned shown. Trivia - Episode 1 is the first time Spencer referenced Beverly Hills ChihWALL-E after years of being on the web. - Episode 2 mainly focuses on Spencer 2's character development, and the first time he finds a girlfriend that will be on some episodes until Episode 10. - Episode 3a will be the first episode BFDI's Announcer returns, and the first time we see a flashback within the BFB host auditions. - Episode 4b will be the first full episode about the Eyewitness News station, the 14 News station, and the newspaper companies (Leader News, Times Argus, Messenger Inquirer), as they will encounter and step up to battle. - Episode 5a will be a nostalgic and thank you letter to the people who supported his show and channel for the years to come.